


Nigdzie

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dobry Loki, Fluff, Future Fic, Już w związku, Kamienie nieskończoności, Loki robi co chce, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Thor: The Dark World, sekretny związek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: Nie ważne, gdzie Tony wyląduje, zawsze będzie tam ktoś, kto się o niego zatroszczy.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Kudos: 10





	Nigdzie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Middle of Nowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614378) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Historia zainspirowana pierwszą linijką, którą STARS wzięła nie wiadomo skąd (a przynajmniej tego nie pamięta).

- _Obudziłem się sam, ale moje rany były opatrzone_.

Na początku Tony nie jest w stanie tego zrozumieć. Walka była… makabryczna. Kurewsko okropna, tak naprawdę. Nie jak bitwy na Ziemi, gdzie szedłeś później do bazy TARCZY czy wieży Avengersów lub znajdowałeś jakiś szpital. W kosmosie, mając za towarzyszy jedynie Strażników Galaktyki, było… mniej gościnnie.

Asgard lizał rany, więc bifrost nie działał. Steve, Thor i, do diabła, _połowa Avengersów_ byli na trzech różnych planetach. Wszyscy próbowali koordynować działania, pracować z różnymi osobami, żeby _spróbować_ wygrać tę pierdoloną Wojnę o Kamienie.

Jedynym oryginalnym Avengersem u jego boku był Clint. Quicksilver też był z nimi, ale on był drugim pokoleniem i trzymał się Clinta jak rzep, więc naprawdę, Tony był sam ze swoją zbroją w kosmosie. Nie miał nawet JARVIS-a, bo _Vision_ był cholera wie gdzie, próbując nie dać sobie wyrwać swojego kamienia. Peter Quill byłby spoko towarzyszem, ale polował na coś z Gamorą.

Był tu on, jego zbroja, Clint, szybki szczeniak i gadający szop. Tak właśnie wyglądało życie Tony’ego.

Chodziło o to, że poszedł spać na pokrytej mchem trawie nieźle poobijany. Ledwo mu starczyło bandaży, by opatrzyć najgorsze rany, resztę zostawił, by przestały krwawić same z siebie, mając nadzieję, że nie wda się w nie zakażenie.

Tony wiedział, w jakim był stanie, gdy zasypiał, ale teraz było… inaczej. Nie chodziło o to, że jego rany zniknęły - wciąż bolały i na pewno były na jego ciele - ale czuł jakby… ktoś się nimi zajął. Zaschnięta krew została zmyta, bandaże porządnie założone, nie chaotycznie powiązane, bo był zbyt zmęczony, by to poprawić poprzedniego wieczoru.

Usiadł i rozejrzał się wokół, odnajdując wzrokiem resztę swoich, wciąż śpiących, towarzyszy podróży przez dżunglę. Nawet słońce jeszcze nie wstało i czuł mróz w powietrzu. Czuł w nim też… _magię_. Włosy jeżyły mu się na karku i miał wrażenie, jakby przebiegła przez niego elektryczna iskra.

To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy uzyskał pomoc lekarską od pewnego maga, ale zazwyczaj było to poprzedzone wspólną walką; przez ostatnie kilka lat miał okazję walczyć u boku Lokiego wielokrotnie.

Ten jednak miał być na Jotunheimie.

Choć, to nie byłby pierwszy raz, gdy Loki pojawił się tam, gdzie nie miało go być. Jak w warsztacie Tony’ego. Lub jego sypialni.

Tony zaczął się uśmiechać delikatnie, zauważając: - Myślałem, że bawisz się gdzieś tam w Lodowego Króla.

Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, ale powietrze wokół niego nagle stało się o wiele zimniejsze, gdy zaśmiał się, jego oddech był widoczny w tym nagłym chłodzie.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że to ty, a nie jakiś obcy, dotykał mnie we śnie.

Uporczywa cisza sprawiła, że Tony uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Nie zawracał sobie głowy rozglądaniem się, patrzył prosto przed siebie z nadzieją, że się nie myli.

\- Powiedziałbym, że miło cię znów widzieć, ale widać nie ma aż tak dobrze.

Usłyszał krótkie westchnienie, powstrzymany śmiech i odwrócił się w lewo. Niczego ani nikogo obok niego nie było, ale poczuł ciepły ucisk na ramieniu, a potem dotyk niewidzialnych ust. Tony zamknął oczy i delikatnie odwzajemnił pocałunek, czując, jak ręka Lokiego przesuwa się, by objąć jego szyję.

Gdy się rozdzielili, palce Lokiego głaskały jego skórę, a Tony westchnął cicho nim otworzył oczy. Wciąż nikogo przed sobą nie widział, ale mógł poczuć jego zapach: zimowe powietrze, stare książki i nieznane zioła.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to oznacza, że wrócisz na trochę - powiedział Tony, ale jedyną odpowiedzią był dotyk. Zdążył się tylko zmarszczyć z niezadowoleniem, gdy usłyszał, jak Clint wierci się i zaczyna budzić.

Tony od razu odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć, czując jak Loki przeczesuje jego włosy jednym, delikatnym ruchem tuż przed tym jak przestał czuć magię i wagę ręki na swoim ciele i tylko lekki podmuch wiatru wskazywał na tę zmianę.

Clint obudził się z jękiem i mruknął: - Dlaczego, kurwa, wziąłem tę robotę?

Tony tylko uśmiechnął się smutno, automatycznie odpowiadając w podobnym tonie, ale jakoś nie miał do tego serca.

Było ono kto wie ile kilometrów stąd, tam gdzie Loki starał się, tak jak Tony, uratować ich wszystkich przed pewną zagładą. Należało do mężczyzny i maga i nikt nie wiedział, że są razem, korzystając z tych krótkich momentów, które mogli znaleźć.

Patrząc na swoje ramię, Tony przejechał dłonią po idealnym bandażu, założonym pewnymi rękoma przez kogoś, kto był zdeterminowany go chronić. Tony poczuł się przez to mniej znużony tym marszem przez planetę.

A trzy godziny później ledwie powstrzymał się od śmiechu, gdy Loki ujawnił się w pełnym splendorze iskier i sarkazmu. Uratował im wszystkim tyłki i jeszcze mrugnął przy tym do Tony’ego. Potem zaczął narzekać i ich krytykować, mówiąc, że Thor go przysłał.

Loki znów go pocałował w środku nocy, gdy byli otoczeni zaklęciami, które miały ich ukryć przez pozostałymi. Następnego dnia zniknął, ale każdy z nich był uleczony z ran, które zdobyli w bitwie.

Te, które na skórze Tony’ego zostawiły usta i siła Lokiego, cóż, te oczywiście zostały.


End file.
